warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Telos Boltace
The Telos Boltace is the Arbiters of Hexis' Syndicate variant of the . When equipped, the velocity or duration of certain maneuvers is increased, and Slide Attacks vacuum in nearby enemies. Acquisition *The Telos Boltace can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Boltace cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 11 to acquire the Telos Boltace, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all tonfas, behind and . **High damage – effective against armor. *Second highest critical chance of all tonfas, behind Kronen Prime. *Highest status chance of all tonfas. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , or . *Tied with for the second fastest attack speed of all tonfas, behind . *When held, the weapon provides a 20% passive boost to Bullet Jump velocity, Roll distance, Aim Glide duration, and Wall Latch duration. *Slide attacks trigger Stormpath, creating a 14 meter vortex that pulls in and staggers enemies. A second slide attack shortly after the vortex will launch and suspend nearby enemies in a Lifted status. *Stance slot has polarity, matching . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. Notes *Slide attacks trigger Stormpath, creating a 14 meter vortex that pulls in and staggers enemies. **Performing another slide attack within 8''' seconds of triggering Stormpath will launch and suspend nearby enemies in a Lifted status. This triggers a cooldown of '''6 seconds, during which slide attacks will behave as normal. **Vortex or launch ranges are not affected by ( ) . *Holding the Telos Boltace boosts Bullet Jump velocity, Roll distance, Aim Glide duration, and Wall Latch duration by 20%. **In Conclave, only the Aim Glide and Wall Latch bonuses are granted. Tips *Stormpath and the high status chance can be put together to hit several enemies with AoE status effects, such as , , and procs. * can use Stormpath to drag enemies into the path of to charge efficiently. Trivia *Originally, the Telos Boltace released energy waves similar to on slide attacks. **The concept for the original effect was designed by player TunaMayo. Media HexisBoltace.png|Telos Boltace in Codex. Warframe Telos Boltace, Crafted to Slide Right In - 3 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Leveling - Telos Boltace Episode 1 TELOS BOLTACE Builds - What is Stormpath? 2 forma - Warframe See Also * , the original melee version. * , the primary version. * , the secondary version Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 11. *Damage increased from 85 to 210. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 25% to 35%. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Slam Attack increased from 170 to 420 *Slide Attack decreased from 510 to 420 *Parry Angle set to 60. *Fixed the Telos Boltace Stormpath ability not working with the Maruta Tonfa Skin equipped. *Fixed the Telos Boltace pull not working for Clients. *Fixed the Telos Boltace spin attack slowing down the user and allies. *Fixed the initial spin attack pull of the Telos Boltace pulling enemies through the Rift. *Increased the time between Telos Boltace’s slides from 6 to 8 seconds. This means after doing first slide attack you now have 8''' seconds to do the next slide that does the radial blast+damage. *Added '''100 damage to the Telos Boltace Stormpath attack. *Fixed the Telos Boltace not functioning properly with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Fixed other player Telos Boltace Stormpaths overriding your own vortex/blast timing. Conclave: *Added 20 damage to the Stormpath attack of the Telos Boltace. *Updated the Telos Boltace description to match its new mechanics introduced in Update 20. *Fixed the Telos Boltace’s mechanics not functioning after being revived. *The Slide attack will now create a vortex that staggers and draws enemies towards the player. The following Slide attack (after a vortex) will radial blast and ragdoll enemies away from the player. This 'back and forth' will be on a cooldown. *Reduced particles from the Telos Boltace slide attack. *Fixed an issue with Telos Boltace appearing incorrectly when equipped on Mesa. *The Telos Boltace must now be equipped to receive the spin attack benefit. *Introduced. }} es:Boltace Telos it:Telos Boltace fr:Boltace Telos Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Tonfa Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives